Мы в ответе за тех
by StasyRed
Summary: Любить и быть любимым "забесплатно" - за тепло, за верность, за готовность прийти на помощь. И отвечать тем же. Что может быть естественней? Но не все так просто... Манга версия


Он изменился, ее Момо вдруг изменился. Или не вдруг - просто, придавленная работой и проблемами с Хасуми-семпаем (погодите, она сказала "проблемами"? Нет-нет, никаких особых проблем, просто... Аргх, неважно!), она, как обычно, ничего не замечала до самого последнего момента?

Момо стал не такой веселый и игривый, как раньше, и даже на свою любимую еду почему-то смотрел совершенно равнодушно. Разумеется, чем равнодушней он смотрел, тем больше времени она проводила у плиты, вкладывая в ужины и завтраки все остающиеся после работы силы.

Само собой! Ведь она - очень ответственная хозяйка!

Но бестолку - рассеянно ковырнув в тарелке раз-другой, он благодарил и говорил, что больше не хочет. И только когда она попыталась накормить его силой, признался, что начал набирать вес и на ночь больше не ест.

Набирать вес? Кто бы мог подумать, что для него это настолько важно. Ах, ну да! Похоже, она совсем закрутилась, если уже и об этом начала забывать: он же танцовщик...

Момо стал другим.

Он больше не ласкался, не просил искупать его или почистить уши, не клянчил сладкое перед едой, не требовал поиграть с ним в награду за то, что паинькой ждал ее возвращения... Он даже перестал проситься к ней под бок. Последнюю... позвольте-ка... - да, точно: вот уже неделю он спит у себя на антресолях. То-то кровать вдруг начала казаться Сумире огромной и неуютной, и просыпалась она по утрам продрогшая и такая усталая, будто и вовсе не спала.  
И мигрени опять были тут как тут.

Момо вел себя как-то не так, и хоть по-прежнему встречал ее в коридоре, но ей казалось, что уже не так радостно, как прежде. А приняв сумки, возвращался в гостиную - к приставке, телевизору или книжке. А то просто забирался к себе.

Она даже на полдня отпросилась с работы и сводила его к доктору. Но нет - ничего серьезнее легкого мышечного переутомления. И астмы. Но про нее Сумире и раньше знала.

\- Смотри-смотри, ни белка, ни сахара в моче! И гемоглобин высокий, у меня никогда такого не было! - он замахал результатами анализов, стоило ей вечером отпереть дверь. - Это потому, что у меня есть такая замечательная хозяйка, как Сумире-тян!

Она поморщилась и стряхнула с ног туфли. Господи, как же гудят ноги от каблуков, пройтись босиком - просто блаженство...

\- Избавь меня, будь любезен, от деталей. Мне достаточно знать, что ты здоров.

Он театрально надулся.

\- Сумире-тян, ты такая бу-ука... Я тебе твою овечку охладил – держи, вон у тебя как глаза отекли... И, кстати, почему ты анализ спермы не заказала?

Она запрокинула голову и положила на лицо холодный компресс:

\- Потому что эта часть твоего здоровья меня не интересует.

Он надулся еще сильней, но она знала, что это, скорее, отзвуки былого, когда он делал вид, будто обижается по самым пустяковым пустякам, чтобы через пять секунд "простить" ее и затеять веселую возню. Сейчас же Момо умолк - задумался о чем-то своем, больше не обращая на нее внимания. И совсем скоро, сказав, что поужинал перед ее приходом и хочет спать, вскарабкался по лестнице к себе.

Щелкнул выключатель.

Свет погас.

Что случилось с ее Момо?

Он даже перестал к ней приставать, как раньше, - ластясь и норовя ухватить то за грудь, то за зад, а то ловя врасплох поцелуем. Она, конечно, ругалась и давала ему затрещины, в глубине души понимая, что на деле это не серьезней приставания озабоченного пуделя к хозяйской ноге, когда тычок вызывает лишь задор в глазах и взрыв веселого лая.

Сейчас все изменилось.

Его глаза стали другими.

Стали другими руки.

Он словно раздался в плечах.

Движения стали рваными.

И сам Момо стал каким-то... рваным.

Взъерошенным.

Погруженным в себя.

Молчаливым.

Неприветливым.

Все симптомы налицо - что еще можно подумать, когда ваш питомец начинает вести себя подобным образом?

Но Момо не был болен.

В чем же дело?

Сумире повернулась на другой бок. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Сквозь эти мысли прорывались остатки "рабочих" - вычитать материал... договориться о подсъеме... уточнить время интервью...

Она обреченно закрыла глаза.

Хасуми-семпай...

Завтра снова будет болеть голова...

* * *

Ему ее не хватало.

Он задыхался.

Задыхался, когда ее не было рядом.

Задыхался, когда она рядом была.

Она всегда помогала ему двигаться вверх.

Она стала бременем, придавившим его к земле.

\- Такеши, что за чертовщина? Что с тобой творится в последнее время? Где легкость? Где прыжок?.. Выступление на носу!.. Так, разошлись на исходные и еще раз: раз-два-три-четыре, начали!

\- Перерыв десять минут!

\- Ты что-то сегодня какой-то особенно тормозной, Такеши. Что случилось - плохо спал, да? Или твоя госпожа-хозяйка наконец-то тебе дала, и вы всю ночь зажигали?

Он положил правую ногу на станок и начал тянуться. Возможно, легкая одеревенелость - просто следствие того, что он недостаточно размялся. Нужно услышать свое тело, нужно, чтобы тело его тоже услышало.

\- Можешь мне не верить, но не все в этой жизни крутится вокруг "дать", - улыбаться не хотелось, но он улыбнулся.

\- А-а, так значит, ты по-прежнему дрочишь на ее белье? Или придумал что-нибудь поинтересней?

\- Фу, какая гадость!

Когда только Руми успела подкрасться?..

\- Докатился! - она стояла, не замечая, как сжимает и разжимает кулаки, вся красная от возмущения - даже ключицы порозовели.

С другой стороны, так даже удобней - он не любил долгие и мучительные разговоры, особенно если они были связаны с выяснением отношений. Руми же их просто обожала даже после того, как все возможные точки уже были расставлены. Поэтому он и сейчас позволил ей самостоятельно домыслить ответы и довести себя до белого каления, после чего она с фырчанием удалилась восвояси. Парни проводили ее долгими взглядами и с явным ожиданием снова развернулись к нему, заранее благоговея перед тем, что вот-вот услышат.

Но он пожал плечами и молча повернулся к ним спиной. Положил на станок левую ногу и продолжил растяжку, прикидывая, какими бы стали выражения их лиц, скажи он, что у него стоит даже на ее испачканные помадой окурки.

Это, однако, вовсе не значит, что он на них дрочит.

Хотя и не значит, будто это не приходило ему в голову.

...Не все в этом мире крутится вокруг "дать".

Ему ее не хватало. Не хватало ее тепла и счастья. Но что бы он ни делал, счастливей она не становилась, и он сам не заметил, как опять ступил на опасную тропинку, пытаясь угадать, что ей хочется, что она ждет - не от СОБАКИ, а от ЧЕЛОВЕКА рядом с собой. Он робко снял маску. Попытался поступать так, как - ему казалось - ей бы понравилось.

Он. Не "Момо" - он сам.

Года Такеши.

Но она была слишком занята - сначала не заметила, потом отмахнулась и обсмеяла робкую попытку дать понять ей, насколько он ее ценит.

Не как хозяйку.

Он проглотил обиду. И вернул маску на место.

Но нервы все-таки сдали. И он в очередной раз был бит. По "морде" и "лапам".

Когда у него начались проблемы в танцклассе - раньше или в то же самое время?..

\- По местам, по местам! Такеши, ты как - проснулся? Давайте один раз пройдем медленно: и-раз!.. И-два!

Он не мог сделать ее счастливей. Собака – кажется, одного этого уже недостаточно.

Она не могла сделать счастливей его. Хозяйка – похоже, только этого уже мало.

Но опять жить под гнетом обязанностей и обязательств, становиться тем, кем на деле не являешься?..

\- ТАКЕШИ!..

\- Виноват!.. - он обезоруживающе улыбнулся. - Можно еще раз?..

...Не все в этой жизни крутится вокруг "дать".

* * *

\- Поспишь со мной сегодня?..

Она знала, что не должна была спрашивать, и прокляла свою секундную слабость в тот же миг, как вопрос сорвался с языка. Видимо, от переутомления мозги начали сбоить.

И так хотелось тепла...

Момо отложил в сторону консоль и медленно повернулся. В его глазах был... вопрос? Или недоумение?

Она не успела понять - он улыбнулся, наморщил свой курносый нос и тряхнул лохмами:

\- Конечно, Сумире-тян!.. А ты меня сегодня искупаешь?.. - он очень по-собачьи наклонил голову и посмотрел на нее просящим - опять же, очень собачьим - взглядом.

Она собралась было на автомате возразить, что он и сам справится - ну, если б, например, у него была рука порезана, то еще туда-сюда, но... Но при воспоминании, как он брызгается пеной и сладко жмурится от удовольствия, она улыбнулась в ответ:

\- Ладно!..

Она как раз успела упаковаться в водонепроницаемый фартук, когда из ванной прозвучало:

\- Можешь заходить, Сумире-тян!

Момо ждал ее в ванне, до груди прикрытый пеной.

Хороший мальчик.

\- Каким шампунем тебя помыть, Момо? С запахом кедра или... - она понюхала купленный вчера, сулящий "идеальный уход за кудрявыми волосами", и озадаченно перечитала этикетку: - С запахом утреннего бриза?

\- Не хочу утреннего бриза - хочу, чтобы от меня пахло так же, как от Сумире-тян!

\- Момо, но у меня персиковый шампунь! Ты уверен, что хочешь пахнуть персиком?..

\- Хочу, чтобы он меня пахло так же вкусно, как от тебя! - он капризно засучил ногами.

Пена в ванне закачалась.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, не балуйся!.. Перестань, тебе говорят! Момо! Сам будешь пол подтирать, бестолковый! А теперь запрокинь голову и закрой глаза, не то будет щипать...

Он запрокинул голову, но глаза закрывать не стал, и ей уже не в первый раз стало не по себе под его пристальным взглядом.

\- Сумире-тян, а Сумире-тян?..

\- Что тебе, Момо? - сосредоточенная на том, чтобы не оставить в волосах пену, отозвалась она.

\- Как твои дела с Хасуми-куном?..

Почему он всегда видит ее насквозь? Почему всегда ловит врасплох? И почему, черт побери, сейчас у нее в руках оказался душ, и она окатила и его, и себя с головы до ног?..

\- Глаза ест! - взвизгнул Момо.

Душ вырвался из рук, заизвивавшись, как змея, Сумире кинулась его ловить, поскользнулась на мокром кафеле и наверняка упала бы, если б не Момо, который вскочил и поймал ее за руку, заставив замереть в какой-то полубалетной позе. Ее взгляд медленно пропутешествовал от душа, бьющего фонтаном с пола в потолок, к своему спасителю, и Момо съехал обратно в воду до того, как Сумире успела бы увидеть что-то ее взору не предназначенное.  
Но она все равно покраснела, торопливо завернула кран и кинула ему полотенце.

\- Пойду переоденусь.

Он проводил ее задумчивым взглядом и вылез из ванной, не заботясь, что заливает пол, - какая теперь разница, все равно подтирать. Он только начал натягивать штаны, когда дверная ручка дрогнула - возвращалась Сумире. Штаны, как назло, прилипли к телу и надеваться не хотели.

Но дверь почему-то так и не открылась.

\- Момо, ты готов?.. - раздалось из коридора.

\- Сейчас-сейчас... - последний рывок. - Погоди, Сумире-тян, дай пол подотру, а то снова поскользнешься...

\- Спасибо, - она устало присела по стенке и, грустно обняв себя за колени и опустив на них подбородок, смотрела, как он возится с тряпкой. - Момо, у тебя плечи стали шире...

Он чуть удивленно покосился в ее сторону и заулыбался:

\- Это потому, что в следующем спектакле будет много воздушных поддержек. И мне пришл...

\- Момо, я устала...

\- Ничего - примешь душ, поспишь и завт...

\- Момо, я не об этом... - опять перебила она, отворачиваясь с почти сердитым выражением лица. - Я _устала_. Понимаешь?..

Он погладил ее по волосам.

\- Понимаю. Все будет хорошо... - произнес он тихо-тихо и тут же добавил уже совсем другим, озорным тоном: - Ванна в твоем распоряжении, хозяйка. Момо тоже! - И подмигнул: - Сумире-тян!..

\- Иди, я сейчас.

Он ждал ее, как и обещал. Постель была мягкой и уютной. Момо - теплым. Она с готовностью нырнула под приглашающе откинутое одеяло, и обняла его, уткнувшись лицом в почти высохшие волосы. Он обнял ее в ответ.

И ведь действительно - пахнет персиком...

\- Сумире-тян... Не грусти... Ты отдохнешь... Все обязательно будет хорошо...

Она чувствовала тепло его слов в вырезе ночной рубашки. Оно успокаивало. Обещало что-то очень хорошее. Очень доброе.

Сумире улыбнулась и потерлась щекой о его макушку.

Она не сомневалась, что сегодня точно выспится.

* * *

Они лежали все так же лицом друг к другу, и она снова чувствовала его дыхание на своей груди.

Но сейчас оно было прерывистым и горячим.

Она чувствовала его губы. Мягкие.

Его язык. Мокрый.

Его руки.

И она ласкала его в ответ так, как не ласкала ни одного своего мужчину.

У нее никогда не хватало смелости, ведь до сих пор она умела просто отдаваться, но не умела отдавать. И всегда боялась того, что о ней могут подумать.  
Но сейчас, во сне, никто не оценивал ее, не следил за ее действиями - не приподнял бы вопросительно брови, когда она, запрокинув его голову, нашла ртом его рот, не поцокал бы с ханжеской укоризной языком, когда она приподнялась, позволяя задрать свою рубашку, не ахнул бы в фальшивом ужасе, когда, почувствовав его умелые пальцы у себя между ног, она в ответ запустила руку ему в штаны.

Он подался навстречу, с судорожным вдохом вмялся в ладонь... Потом отстранился и медленно, как сквозь воду, развернул ее к себе спиной, чтобы прижаться пахом к ягодицам и начать ритмично тереться, постанывая сквозь сон. Обмирая в томительном мареве вседозволенности, она стонала в ответ.

\- Сумире-тян...

Имя прозвучало как-то слишком уж реально для сна, зацепив за краешек сознание, блуждающее в плену полусновидений, и вернуло Сумире к яви, которая ввергла ее в шок: Момо вовсю пристраивался к ней сзади, а она уже прогнулась ему навстречу.

Она замерла и медленно открыла глаза.

\- Су... ахххх... - еще один судорожный вздох, - ...мире...

\- ИИИИИИЯЯЯЯ!

От удара Момо слетел с кровати, грохнувшись затылком об пол.

\- АЙ! Сумире-тян, Сумире-тян! - он скорчился, схватившись обеими руками за голову. В его еще сонных глазах читался самый настоящий - не театральный - ужас. - За что?!

От удара онемела ладонь.

От ужаса отнялся язык.

\- А-а-а... Ч-черт... - причитал он сквозь зубы. - Как больно...

Когда он отнял руку от носа, на ней была кровь. Это ее напугало до смерти. Но еще больше напугала мысль, что все время она подсознательно знала, что это Момо, и все равно позволяла целовать себя.

Трогать себя.

Гладить себя.

Она знала, что это Момо, и с готовностью отдавалась ему.

Как мужчине.

Ее затрясло.

\- Что я сделал-то?! Я спал, а ты...

Момо, все еще морщась, встал, явно собираясь получить хоть какие-то объяснения, и его штаны сползли окончательно.

Он проводил их озадаченным взглядом и повернулся к Сумире.

Она тоже проводила их взглядом.

\- ИИИИИИЯЯЯЯ!

\- Сумире-тян!.. Что ты со мной делала? Почему я голый?.. Почему у меня... Ты... Ты... ты воспользовалась мной, пока я спал?! Сумире-тян!..

С грохотом, едва не сорвавшись с петель, захлопнулась дверь в ванную, щелкнула щеколда.

Сумире вывернула на полную кран в раковине, включила душ. Побелевшей рукой стискивая на груди ночную рубашку, повернулась к зеркалу.

Испуганные глаза. Напухшие губы. Раскрасневшиеся щеки. Торчащие сквозь ночную рубашку соски.

Засос на шее.

Еще один - на груди.

...Что я скажу семпаю?..

Но главное даже не это, а то, что она не представляла, какие слова должна найти, чтобы объяснить самой себе причину, по которой ей было так хорошо - хорошо и легко, как не было даже с любимым мужчиной...

\- Хасуми-семпай...

Сумире почувствовала, что глазам горячо, и только посмотрев на себя в зеркало еще раз, поняла, что плачет.

В ее комнате так и стоящий без штанов Такеши шмыгнул носом и на пробу опустил голову. Кровь больше не текла. Он медленно поднес к лицу пальцы, на которые она с такой готовностью насаживалась пять минут назад, и облизал их.

Похоже, сегодня утром ему понадобится не только душ.

* * *

У нее не осталось сил. Болела голова, болела спина, опять начинал болеть желудок - до кровавой рвоты пока не дошло, но долго ждать, похоже, не придется. Болело все, каждая клеточка тела. А все от недельного недосыпа, завала на работе и еще от того, что когда Хасуми-семпай, у которого она ночевала уже которую ночь, входил в раж, она начинала чувствовать себя под швейной машинкой. Хотя нет, отдадим ему должное - под отбойным молотком. Так будет точнее.

"Но я же женщина, а не асфальт, и еще один тоннель в теле мне совершенно ни к чему", - как-то подумала она, сонно отвечая на его благодарные полуночные поцелуи. Потом он заснул, а она, как обычно, дождалась этого момента, чтобы сбегать принять душ, почистить перед сном зубы и завести будильник. Вставать приходилось едва ли не затемно - нужно привести себя в порядок, приготовить Хасуми-семпаю завтрак и успеть добежать до дома и покормить Момо.

Момо.

Когда она, внутренне трепеща, вечером того злополучного дня вернулась с работы, все, слава тебе господи, было как обычно. Момо с улыбкой ждал в коридоре, и когда она опасливо прошмыгнула мимо него в комнату, проводил ее искренне недоумевающим взглядом. Потом был молчаливый ужин, домашние хлопоты, а там и разговоры проклюнулись, пошли компьютерные игры - его инициатива, - перешедшие в веселую возню... Сама не заметив, она уже вовсю щекотала его и трепала по голове. Но обнять все равно не могла, слишком уж свежи были воспоминания.

И засосы на шее.

Последнее оказалось причиной, по какой всю следующую неделю пришлось носить шелковый шарфик и изобретать причины не встречаться с Хасуми-семпаем вне рабочей обстановки, чему Момо, разумеется, был ужасно рад.

\- Сумире-тяа-а-ан! Вся моя!.. - он с восторгом валялся на диване, раскинув руки и ноги и положив голову ей на колени. - Почеши животик, ну почеши!..  
\- Момо!..

Он был так искренен в своей радости, что у нее не поворачивался язык его отругать. Кстати, тогда болеутоляющие были ей совершенно не нужны.

Прошла неделя, началась и закончилась другая - та самая, в начале которой Хасуми-семпай предложил ей попробовать жить вместе. У него или у нее. Вариант "у нее" отпал сразу, но, к несчастью, Сумире сначала выпалила "нет-нет, не у меня" и только потом сообразила, что, получается, уже согласилась...

Когда рано утром во вторник она открыла дверь, то сразу поняла, что дело нечисто: во-первых, Момо не спал, а встречал ее в коридоре. Во-вторых, он не дулся, как обычно в последнее время.

\- Момо, что-то случилось?..

Он склонил голову набок и улыбнулся.

\- Доброе утро, Сумире-тян!

\- Доброе-доброе, - она скинула с ног туфли и побежала на кухню, походя потрепав его по голове. - Так, что же ты сделал? Уж не приготовил ли завтрак?

\- Не-а! - кулинарные способности Момо не выходили за рамки разогрева полуфабрикатов.

В груди затеплилось нехорошее чувство.

\- Опять попытался прибраться и разнес квартиру?.. - она торопливо заглянула в комнату: слава богу, все цело.

\- Не-а!

Отлегло.

\- Что же ты сделал?

\- Сердился, что снова бросила меня одного, и стер все твои кассеты с рестлингом!

\- МОМО!

\- Ай! Да отпусти же, больно! Я пошутил! У меня для тебя подарок, Сумире-тян, а ты драться! - он надул губы, но в глазах все равно скакали черти.

\- Правда? И какой же?.. А-а-а-а!

Сумире отпрыгнула, налетев на диван, получила под коленки, и совершенно неграциозно плюхнулась на него, все еще вопя от ужаса. Момо держал в руках огромный, в половину человеческого роста, диванный валик-подушку. С человеческим лицом - бессмысленно вытаращенными глазами и губастым ртом - и спутанной рыжей бахромой, призванной символизировать волосы.

Нехорошее чувство явно поторопилось с уходом.

\- Что это?.. - шепотом спросила она, боясь оторвать от подушки взгляд, как если б та в любой момент могла на нее прыгнуть.

Момо посмотрел на нее своим "похвали меня, хозяйка" взглядом.

\- Это СуперМомо. Чтобы тебе было неодиноко спать, Сумире-тян, когда меня не будет.

Ее как током ударило:

\- Не будет?.. Но, Момо... Ты мне ничего не...

\- Мне нужно уехать. Скоро. Ненадолго. Но я вернусь, ты ведь знаешь... Ну же, держи... - он сунул подушку ей в руки, и Сумире неуверенно ее приняла.

Внимательно рассмотрела "лицо", опасливо запустила пальцы в волосы.

\- Он похож на тебя... - призналась она, поднимая голову, и внутренне вздрогнула: Момо смотрел на нее странным взглядом. - Момо?.. - Она отложила СуперМомо в сторону и неуверенно раскинула руки: - Иди ко мне?..

Он по-собачьи уткнулся лицом в плечо. Закрыл глаза. Глубоко вдохнул. Поднял голову. Ее глаза были совсем рядом.

\- Сумире-тян...

\- А?.. - пискнула она, помимо собственной воли начиная краснеть и отводя взгляд от его глаз к его губам. И тут же покраснела еще сильней.

В его глазах промелькнул что-то темное, тут же растворившееся в хитрой "щенячьей" улыбке, перед которой никто не мог устоять.

\- Теперь ведь ты не кастрируешь меня, Сумире-тян?

\- ЭЭЭЭ?!

\- Ну, я подумал, что ты на меня разозлилась за то утро, - зачастил он с такой скоростью, что Сумире даже не успела рта закрыть, - но ведь я не могу себя контролировать во сне, а ты не любишь спать одна, вот я и купил тебе подушку, чтобы ты на меня не сердилась, а ты ведь больше не сердишься - да, не сердишься? - ты ведь меня не кастрируешь и не пойдешь больше жить к Хасуми-куну, а останешься со мной - да, да? - у тебя есть СуперМомо, с которым ты можешь спать, но если что, у тебя всегда есть я, и со мной тебе было бы спать гораздо удобней, не говоря уж про интересней - правда-правда, не уходи, Сумире-тян, останься со мной, я буду хорошим и послушным мальчиком!

Ей показалось, что над ее макушкой закурился пар, как над действующим вулканом.

\- Момо, что за глупости! Кастрировать! Тоже мне, придумал!.. Ты же... не животное...

\- Тогда кто я? - тихо спросил он совсем другим тоном, вплетая пальцы ей в волосы.

\- Ты - чело...

\- Кто я для тебя? - перебил он.

\- Ты? Ты... - она смотрела, как медленно приближается его лицо и, потеряв мысль, в невольном предвкушении поцелуя закрыла глаза.

Его губы должны коснуться ее... Вот сейчас... Ну же - сейчас... Чего же он ждет?..

Но он снова опустил голову ей на плечо. Сумире вздрогнула, сбрасывая наваждение, и, как всегда, когда пыталась скрыть смятение, спряталась за гневом и оттолкнула его от себя.

\- Я целую неделю деньги экономил, чтобы сделать тебе подарок!.. - обиженно заскулил он. - А ты дома не ночуешь, меня не кормишь, да еще и дерешься за просто так! Даже не погладишь меня, да? Не погладишь? - он заглянул ей в лицо, и в глазах снова промелькнул какой-то странный огонек, от которого ей стало не по себе. - Сумире-тян, останься со мной сегодня... Не уходи...

По-прежнему не поднимая взгляда, она погладила его по голове. И отдалась внезапному порыву, отмахнувшись от доводов разума и призывов к осторожности, - прижала к груди.

\- Не уйду, Момо. - Он обнял ее в ответ и из сплетения ее рук подмигнул лежащему рядом на диване СуперМомо. - ...лько ты...

\- Что?.. - он поднял голову и ахнул: - Сумире-чян, ты плачешь?..

Она шмыгнула носом и помотала головой, потом рассмеялась сквозь слезы и кивнула:

\- Плачу. Знаешь, Момо... - он смотрел на нее, чувствуя, что сейчас прозвучит что-то очень важное, и она смотрела на него в ответ полными слез, блестящими глазами. - А ведь, если подумать, у меня есть только ты. Ты для меня... - она сделала паузу, и он весь подобрался: - Ты для меня... Ты для меня...

И то, что в этот момент зазвонил телефон, и она так и не договорила, сломя голову побежав на работу, было не так уж и важно, ведь в тот вечер она вернулась домой. И осталась с ним. Но уже следующую ночь одиночество снова встретило его с распростертыми объятиями, а когда Сумире вернулась рано утром, чтобы приготовить завтрак, выяснилось, что готовить его некому.

Момо уехал.

"Вне зоны доступа", - сообщил телефон. А еще - что вчера он звонил, но она не услышала.

Сумире и правда не любила спать одна. Но ночевать у Хасуми-семпая она почему-то больше не могла.

На второй день подушка была извлечена из шкафа на свет божий.

* * *

Сначала он растерялся.

Потом разозлился: обманывать ее?! Сумире-тян?! Сумире-тян, которая из кожи вон лезет, себя не щадит, лишь бы ему угодить?!

Первым порывом стало все рассказать и показать злополучную фотографию. Чтобы ее мучения наконец-то закончились.

Потом он понял, что тем самым причинит ей только боль.

Собака не имеет права причинять боль своему хозяину. Ни при каких условиях.

Собака должна хозяина защищать.

Защищать.

Особенно если это не собака, а человек.

Кажется, пора внести в собачью жизнь некоторые изменения...

Он взял ножницы, взвесил их в руке, поднес к волосам. Спустя четверть часа на него из зеркала смотрел коротко стриженый парень.

...Ну, и как тебе такой Момо?

\- Такеши просто не узнать! Есть Спящая красавица, а у нас - Спящий Красавец, - с неприкрытым восхищением заметила Мики.

\- Да уж, сто лет не добудишься...

\- ...зато потом - ого-го!..

\- Звезда, что с него взять... Я если даже через задницу вывернусь, такого прыжка не добьюсь.

\- Рожденный ползать - летать не может, - пробормотала Руми и отлепилась от станка. В следующей части был ее выход.

\- Спасибо-спасибо! Такеши, великолепно, просто великолепно! Завтра должен быть фурор! Ты свободен, остальные продолжают работать, финал пока совсем сырой!

\- Я еще позанимаюсь, - возразил он, вытирая пот полотенцем и снова вешая его на станок. - Есть пара идей, хочу попробовать.

Он пробовал.

И пробовал.

И пробовал.

Даже после того, как закрылась дверь за ушедшей последней Руми.

Он сейчас никого не видел, ничего не слышал.

Он взлетит. Он обязательно взлетит.

Выше. Еще выше.

И он взлетел.

* * *

\- А-а-а-а! - реакция Сумире оказалась в точности такой, какую он и предполагал: едва увидев его в коридоре, она отпрыгнула назад и захлопнула бы дверь, разбив ему лоб, не успей он всунуть ногу.

\- Сумире-тян, это я, я вернулся!..

\- Момо?.. Момо?! Что ты с собой сделал?! Что с твоими волосами?.. Кто тебя изуродовал?!

\- Никто, - неужели действительно настолько так плохо?.. - Просто решил отстричь все неприятности, Сумире-тян! - он едва успел опустить сумку на пол, как она кинулась ему на шею. - Сумире-тян?.. - неуверенно переспросил он.

\- Я скучала... - она отстранилась и, взяв его в лицо в ладони, покрутила туда-сюда, оценивая случившиеся изменения. - Ты такой... странный.

\- Не нравится?..

\- Пока не знаю - нужно привыкнуть. Есть хочешь?..

\- Сумире-тян - самая лучшая... - сладко бормотал он спустя час, сыто жмурясь и потягиваясь на диване, чтобы поудобнее устроиться на ее коленях. - Сто лет набэ не ел...

Она покраснела от похвалы.

\- Если честно, я его и готовила всего пару раз в жизни - что толку делать набэ, если живешь одна... И все-таки странно тебя таким видеть, - повторила она и попыталась поддеть его чуть вьющуюся прядку, но та, слишком короткая, сорвалась с пальца. - Как будто не ты, а кто-то другой...

Он повернулся на ее коленях, чтобы лежать лицом вверх, и закинул руки ей за шею.

\- Значит, тебе все-таки не нравится?.. Тогда не буду больше стричься.

Она мгновение поколебалась.

\- Нет, наверное, нравится... Ты стал... мужественней.

Они уютно помолчали. Он приоткрыл один глаз и тихо произнес:

\- Я скучал по тебе.

\- Я тоже, - откликнулась она так быстро, словно ждала этой фразы.

\- Я хотел поскорей вернуться.

\- Я ждала. Мне было одиноко.

\- А как же Хасуми-кун?..

Он знал, что зря задает этот вопрос, но не мог себя удержать. Он до сих пор видел ту картину в аэропорту: Хасуми-кун и висящая на его рукаве Фукушима...  
И точно - зря. Сумире сразу распрямилась, стряхнув его руки. И прикусив губу, уставилась куда-то в пространство.

\- Все не так просто.

О, ему ли этого не знать.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Да. Нет. Не знаю, - со вздохом призналась она. - Когда я пытаюсь об этом думать, у меня сразу же начинает раскалываться голова.

\- Не думай, - предложил он, снова закидывая руки ей за шею и подтягивая к себе - не слишком близко, - только чтобы, приподнявшись, чмокнуть ее в кончик носа. - Если ты хочешь и можешь что-то сделать - делай. Если у тебя нет сил или желания, не думай об этом. Пусть все само решится. Просто жди.

\- Момо... - она наклонила голову, волосы пощекотали ему шею, а щеки коснулись сначала губы, а потом - что-то горячее. - Наверное, ты прав.

Слезы.

\- Ты у меня такой... умница... Что бы я без тебя делала...

Он фыркнул.

Когда Сумире уснула - как и сидела, на диване, - он устроил ее поудобней, укрыл одеялом. И, положив голову ей на колени, закрыл глаза.

...Собака должна хозяина защищать.

Особенно если это не собака, а человек.

* * *

Он все понял в тот миг, когда услышал шкрябанье ключа по замочной скважине. Сомнения улетучились, когда, кинувшись навстречу, он открыл дверь, и Сумире не вошла, а кулем ввалилась в квартиру, не разбив лицо только потому, что он успел поймать ее под мышки. Уму непостижимо, как она ухитрилась добраться домой в таком состоянии - как не свалилась на улице, не забрела в подворотню, не попалась какому-нибудь извращенцу или просто не уснула в лифте.

\- Сумире-тян... - обреченно вздохнул он.

Вечер обещал быть длинным.

Икая и мыча, не в состоянии произнести ни единого слова, Сумире оттолкнула его, покачалась несколько секунд, то цепляясь за тумбочку, то пытаясь оторвать дверную ручку, в явных попытках понять, где находится. Потом лицо просветлело - значит, поняла, - и она, даже не разувшись, взяла курс на туалет, зажимая одной рукой рот, а второй держась за стенку. Он шел чуть сзади - на случай, если она потеряет равновесие, но все равно не успел: перед унитазом она рухнула, как подкошенная, каким-то чудом не разбив лицо, и ее вывернуло. Судя по пустому желудку - не в первый раз за сегодняшний вечер.

Он сидел рядом со стаканом воды в одной руке, придерживая ей волосы другой. Она надсаживалась, не успевая даже переводить дух, - давилась, хрипела, икала, глотала воду, которую он в коротких промежутках вливал ей в рот, чтобы тут же с мучительным спазмом выплеснуть ее в унитаз. Он даже испугался, что после очередного раза увидит там ее внутренности.

Когда все закончилось, она бессильно стекла на пол.

\- Ну-ка... - он приподнял ее голову, снова напоил водой, которую она покорно проглотила, вытер подбородок полотенцем. - А теперь пойдем баиньки...

Давай... Вот так, полегонечку...

\- Хочу... - почти беззвучно шевельнула она губами. - Ик! Хочу... вы...мыться...

\- Сумире-тян, это плохая идея. Ты на ногах не стоишь. Давай я тебя умою, ну, зубы почисти, в конце концов, а душ подождет до утра...

\- Я не... ик! - ее передернуло всем телом. - Не могу!.. Я такая... грязная...

Она всхлипнула - раз, другой - и снова зарыдала. Точнее, заревела, широко раскрыв рот, размазывая по щекам сопли и слезы и икая, как заводная.

\- Семпай - ик! - дурак!

Он привалил ее к себе, начал похлопывать по спине, и она содрогалась в такт, бормоча проклятья и жалобы.

\- Я... я так - ик! - старалась... И все равно... Ва-а-а-а - ИК!.. - заголосила она, уронив голову ему на плечо.

Он было собрался задвинуть ее себе на колени и убаюкать - а там, глядишь, перенести на кровать, как вдруг Сумире поднялась и, мотаясь из стороны в сторону, будто корабельная мачта во время шторма, решительно начала раздеваться.

\- Сумире-тян, - он устало потер лоб. - Давай ты ляжешь...

\- Нет!.. - она упрямо оттолкнула его руку.

Разделась, сломав застежку бюстгальтера и порвав колготки, стряхнула с ног трусики и съежилась в пустой ванне, обняв себя за колени. Ее била крупная дрожь. Он со вздохом открыл воду и присел на табуретке в изголовье - там же, где, купая его, обычно садилась она. Он смотрел на ее выпирающие лопатки. На подрагивающие от икоты и холода острые плечи.

Ему было плохо. Почти так же плохо, как ей.

Сумире наконец-то согрелась и вытянулась в теплой воде, запрокинув голову. Закрыла глаза. Лицо ее было бледным, бескровным. Измученным.

\- Я так старалась... Ик!.. И все равно - впустую...

Он не перебивал, не подгонял, не задавал вопросы, не поддакивал - молча слушал. А она, так и не открывая глаз, изливала душу.

...Он выглядел таким виноватым, он так каялся, проклиная секундное помрачение рассудка, приведшее к столь катастрофическим последствиям. Он всего лишь пожалел бедную девушку и если и обнял ее, то по-товарищески, исключительно из гуманистических соображений. Но тут она положила его руку себе на грудь, прижалась, зарыдала... И на него ровно затмение какое нашло, а когда он очнулся, было уже поздно - оставалось только ужасаться случившемуся и рвать на себе волосы. Он клялся, что не хотел с ней спать. Даже не думал! Да, он не спорит - Фукушима-сан постоянно ставила его в щекотливые положения - если уж совсем начистоту, даже несколько раз ночевала у него в отсутствие Сумире, но ничего такого - на кушетке в гостиной! Он не хотел говорить, чтобы не расстраивать!.. Честное слово, просто разговоры, и больше ни-ни! Разве что пара намеков... И он совершенно искренне считал, что держит ситуацию под контролем и никогда не допустит никаких э-э... вольностей!.. Возможно, причина в том, что он выпил с коллегами после работы...

\- ...Выпил он!.. - горько всхлипнула Сумире. - Тогда, в университете...ик... у нас с ним тоже... ик! ...после вечеринки по случаю окончания четвертого курса!.. И у семпая тогда ик... была девушка... Наверняка он перед ней тоже ик! ...извинялся...

Наверняка. Хасуми-кун - честный человек. По-своему. Непременно извинялся. И каялся. И божился, что этого больше не повторится. Никогда.

\- Что, что я могла сделать?! - она всхлипнула и уткнулась лицом в колени, и он дернулся, боясь, что она нахлебается воды. - Накричать? ИК! Дать пощечину? Я не смогла! Меня как парализовало... Ик! Что я могла ему сказать?! Только... "конечно" и "ничего страшного"!..

\- Сумире...

\- А потом... Мы с ним... снова... Господи, я думала, что умру... И не выдержала - все рассказала... Про тебя... нас...

\- ... - теперь он молчал потому, что лишился дара речи.

\- Все кончено... Он сказал, что у него в голове не укладывается, как такое... ик! ...возможно... Что не может поверить, что я столько времени ему врала в глаза... Что я предала его!.. Ик! Что мы с тобой - ненормальные... Что он не знает, как сможет со мной после этого общаться... Ик... Даже на работе...

Она открыла глаза. Взгляд был почти трезвый и совершенно, пугающе пустой. Он будто смотрел в глаза целлулоидной куклы.

\- Пойдем-ка, Сумире-тян... - он потянул с крючка полотенце, помог ей подняться - она встала, совершенно не стесняясь, даже не осознав своей наготы, - завернул, подхватил на руки и понес в спальню.

\- Я тебя люблю, я так тебя люблю, Момо! - она снова залилась слезами и обняла его за шею с такой силой, что он испугался. - У меня больше ничего не осталось - только ты!.. У меня и не было ничего, кроме тебя... Но однажды ты меня тоже бросишь...

Он опустил Сумире на кровать. Расцепил ее руки. Выпрямился.

\- Нет.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что люди не бросают тех, кого любят.

Он оставил ее сидеть с раскрытым ртом и сползшим с груди полотенцем:

\- Мо...мо?..

Темный силуэт замер в дверном проеме.

\- Я - Такеши.

Дверь закрылась.

* * *

Сколько времени прошло - месяц? Два? А может, все три?

Какая разница - с таким же успехом могла пройти целая жизнь или даже вечность.

Он лежал головой на ее коленях и смотрел ей в глаза. Как обычно - снизу вверх. Она сидела на диване и смотрела на него. Как обычно - сверху вниз. Но еще два часа назад все было наоборот: она, затаив дыхание, смотрела из зала, как летает он по сцене, заставляя зрителей трепетать от восторга, а ее сердце - от счастья; и благоговеть, и гордиться, и исподтишка поглядывать по сторонам: они и не догадываются, что он - мой...

Мой... кто?

Определенность - да нужна ли она кому-нибудь?..

\- У тебя странный взгляд, Сумире-тян..

Она смущенно улыбнулась:

\- Никак не приду в себя. Ты сегодня был просто... просто... Самый-самый.

Он усмехнулся, устало и уверенно.

\- Да, гладко обкатали. Думаю, турне тоже удастся.

\- Не сомневаюсь... - она скрепя сердце выдавила улыбку, которая не могла его обмануть.

\- Ну же, Сумире-тян, всего месяц!.. Мы и на дольше ездили...

\- Да, я помню... - невнятно пробормотала она, и на щеках, помимо ее воли, проступил румянец, становясь с каждой секундой все ярче, пока она не запунцовелась до самых ушей.

\- Сумире-тян?..

\- Можно мне сегодня поспать с тобой, Та...Такеши?..

\- Тогда уж лучше мне с тобой, ведь твоя кровать...

Понимание ударило его прямо в солнечное сплетение - даже дыхание перехватило и засбоило сердце. Чтобы собраться для ответа на вопрос - тот самый, который она и задала, - потребовалось почти полминуты. Она ждала.

\- Ты ведь помнишь свои слова, Сумире-тчян?.. - спросил он севшим голосом.

Она молчала, но румянец, спустившийся со щек на шею и даже, насколько ему было видно в вырезе ее халатика, на грудь, говорил громче всяких слов.

\- Помнишь - однажды ты мне предложила...

\- Помню, - перебила она, из последних сил выдерживая его взгляд, и тут же добавила, словно в оправдание: - Я была пьяна.

\- ...и мы договорились, что когда ты назовешь меня по имени... Если ты назовешь меня по имени... - он смотрел на нее, не делая ни малейшего приглашающего движения, на которое она в глубине души рассчитывала, не понаслышке зная его темперамент.

\- Да. Я помню. Такеши... - пролететала она почти умоляюще.

\- Тогда...

Она уже боялась, что этого никогда не произойдет, но он все-таки поднял руку, обнял ее за шею и потянул к себе, пристально глядя в глаза. Сопротивления не было - Сумире послушно склонялась, ее веки медленно опускались, губы дрогнули и приоткрылись...

У него вдруг затряслись руки и пересохло в горле.

Давно, в самом начале, уже любя ее, но еще не смея загадывать, суждено ли им когда-нибудь быть вместе, он дал себе слово: когда это случится... если, конечно, вообще случится, он ни за что не станет ее торопить, ломать, подстраивая под себя. Нет - он будет следовать за ней, в полушаге позади, отвечая на поцелуй поцелуем, на прикосновение - прикосновением, на ласку - лаской. Он позволит ей делать с собой то, что хочется ей. И только потом сделает с ней то, что хочется ему.

Поэтому, когда он уже лежал на диване совершенно голым, Сумире была все еще одета. Нет, не потому, что ей одной он доверил решать, случиться этому или нет - отыграть назад было уже невозможно, и он сделает все, чтобы она захотела его, как он сейчас хотел ее - до умопомрачения. И, уж конечно, причина была не в том, что он не мечтал почувствовать ее тело на вкус и на ощупь, снаружи и изнутри. Но как бы он ни умирал от вожделения, не меньше, если не больше, ему хотелось, чтобы она - впервые ли, нет ли - почувствовала, что все, включая и его самого, в ее власти, в ее руках.

Нежных, смелых и робких одновременно.

Он позволил этим рукам и губам уговорить себя в первый раз и только потом осторожно повел ее за собой, чтобы сделать ей так же хорошо, как она сделала ему.

И ей было хорошо.

Она снова и снова шептала, стонала и вскрикивала имя - настоящее имя - повторяла сладко перекатывающиеся на языке, манящие своей незнакомостью слоги.  
\- Такеши... Такеши... Та...кеши...

Сколько раз она видела его танцующим на сцене, но сама танцевала с ним впервые.

Вверх... вниз... Толчок, еще толчок - быстрее, медленнее - и снова вниз, и снова вверх... Выше, выше...

Ей казалось, они сейчас взлетят.

Она двигалась, повинуясь его телу, подхватывая его ритм и задавая свой. Дыхание, шепот, стоны и вздохи были их музыкой, сшибания тел - аплодисментами.  
Вверх и вниз - он качался над ней, с ней и в ней, твердя "я люблю тебя", наконец-то произнося слова, так долго сводившие его с ума невозможностью их произнести, - наконец-то произнося их столько раз, сколько ему хотелось. За каждый год, каждый месяц, каждый день.

За каждый час.

\- Я... люблю тебя... люблю тебя... люблю...

Он впервые любил, не пытаясь оправдать чьи-то ожидания. Любил - как дышал. Как танцевал. Просто любил. И она об этом знала.

Она впервые любила, не пытаясь кому-то угодить. Просто была собой. И он тоже об этом знал.

А еще - она впервые кричала, кончая.

Правда, об этом он узнал позже.

И кстати, он действительно не дрочил на ее белье.

Ни разу.

Хотя не стоит думать, будто это не приходило ему в голову.

Но она об этом никогда не узнает.


End file.
